Staying Strong
by xxKissesAndHugs
Summary: After a night alone in Anubis with Eddie, KT gets pregnant. She still insists on doing Sibuna stuff, though. However, when KT starts getting visions just like Eddie, will anyone be able to figure out what's going on? And will Keddie's relationship last with everything going on? Keddie, Fabicia. Rated T for swearing and really dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

KT was standing in her room, in front of a tall mirror. Everyone else was out and so she had the place to herself. She was only standing in her bra and underwear, actually…she didn't even know why, she was just seeing her body. She bit her lip. It wasn't good enough. She knew that. She'd seen Joy's, Patricia's, Mara's. Not like _that,_ just whenever they got changed she saw how perfect they all looked. KT had curves, but they had better ones. KT was skinny enough, but they were skinnier. And KT was well-proportioned, but they were much better. A frown appeared on KT's features. Why couldn't she be perfect too?

"KT, I need to talk to y-woah!" Eddie's voice sounded and she jumped in alarm, not daring to turn around but not really attempting to cover herself up. The door shut, but Eddie hadn't left. "I'm sorry!" he said.

"Eddie." KT said exasperatedly, turning to face him with her arms crossed.

Eddie's eyes widened as they drifted over KT's body, and a blush stained his cheeks. Then he shook himself and turned away, mumbling gibberish. It wasn't like Patricia's, but Eddie thought Patricia's body was too perfect…even though he'd never seen it the way he was seeing KT's now, not even when they were in a relationship.

KT was blushing furiously as she pulled on a red tank top and black jeans. She folded her arms again. "I saw you peeking, you know. You can look properly now."

Eddie swallowed and licked his lips before turning to face her. They were both blushing now. "I'm really sorry…I just needed to talk to you about something really important."

"Next time….maybe knock…?" KT suggested, flustered.

"Y-yeah." Eddie said sheepishly, sitting down on her bed with her beside him. He was trying so hard not to picture KT's body again, but it was very hard not to. "Anyway, um, I found this…" Eddie pulled out KT's key and handed it over. "It was…in Fabian's room. They…don't trust you…I really don't know why." He told her.

KT put her key in her diary and put her diary away, turning to Eddie. "Well…what now…?" she asked, staring absently into his eyes.

"Well…I think we should…" Eddie trailed off as they stared into each other's eyes. "We should…" he was completely losing track of what he was saying. "Fuck..?" he murmured, desire taking over.

"Yeah we should." KT said, and she practically pounced him, crashing her lips to his. And as one thing led to another, both Eddie and KT felt content…

_**The next day…**_

KT woke up and smiled. Eddie had gone back to his room in the middle of the night, after…several rounds. She got out of bed, and as she did, she felt dizzy. She pulled on a bra and undies and then turned to her wardrobe, sifting through her clothes. The other girls were awake already, and had obviously gone downstairs. Typical.

KT pulled on dark blue skinny jeans, black flat shoes with bows on the end, a grey tank top and a black cardigan. She tied her hair into a ponytail, then walked downstairs and froze halfway. Patricia and Eddie were making out in the corridor. Of course she'd known that last night hadn't changed anything. She walked past them, and even as they pulled apart she refused to look at either of them. She went and set next to Joy at the table, far away from where Eddie and Patricia would obviously be sitting.

She began to eat, avoiding looking up the table at Eddie and Patricia. Suddenly, Joy placed a hand on her arm.

"Are you okay? You look really pale." Joy told her, causing everyone to turn and look at her.

"I feel sick." KT suddenly said, and she jumped up, causing her chair to fall back. Everyone stared at her, wide-eyed.

"KT?!" Joy got up as well. "Woah, you look like you-" but she couldn't finish her sentence before KT stopped her.

She bolted for the bathroom and vomited into the toilet, coughing and retching and groaning. KT hated being sick. She was thankful her hair was tied back. Her stomach didn't even feel better now that she'd been sick. Her eyes suddenly grew wide.

Was she…pregnant?

No, she couldn't be…this wasn't how pregnancies worked…right? They only threw up after like three weeks, didn't they?

_But you are in a house that a lot of creepy stuff happens…_

KT washed her face and exited the bathroom, groaning slightly.

"You okay?" Joy said. She was waiting outside with a glass of water.

"Thanks. Yeah, I think so." KT replied, taking the glass of water and taking a few sips.

KT and Joy walked back into the kitchen.

"You're okay, then?" Patricia checked, being surprisingly nice.

"Yeah, I'm good." KT replied, sitting down again.

"Anyone would think you're pregnant." Jerome joked, laughing.

KT rolled her eyes and faked a grin, but her heart was pounding.

She could feel Eddie's eyes on her but she didn't look at him.

She _couldn't _be pregnant…right?


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately, there wasn't any school that day, so she had to be very smart to avoid Eddie. But that didn't work for long.

"Hey, KT." Eddie said, walking into her room.

Her heart began beating faster, but she faked a casual smile at him. "Hi."

"Listen, um…last night…" Eddie began.

"No, it's fine. I know it meant nothing, and it was just a one time thing. It's cool, I really understand." She said, faking another smile even though her heart was breaking.

"What? KT-" Eddie tried.

"Seriously. It's cool." KT said. "Now go…make out with Patricia or something." She turned away and Eddie slowly left the room.

And only then did KT fall onto her pillow and cry.

"Hey KT, can I borrow…oh my god, are you okay?!" Joy sat beside her.

"No." KT whispered. "I'm not okay…"

"What happened?" Joy asked.

"Joy…can you keep a huge secret?" KT said, sitting up.

"Of course!" Joy said.

So KT told her everything, and for a moment Joy was speechless. Then she stood up.

"Come on. We're getting you a pregnancy test." Joy told her.

"You're not mad?" KT asked.

"No. Eddie and Patricia only just got back together so you didn't make him cheat on her. Now come on!"

So they went to town, got a pregnancy test and went into the nearby ladies' toilets.

KT took the test, and waited three minutes.

"What if it's positive?!" KT whispered.

"You'll be fine…we'll work it out when we get the results." Joy said. "Just breathe and keep calm right now, okay? Or…try to at least."

"Well-oh god!" there was a clattering noise as the test dropped to the floor.

"KT?!" Joy opened the door and found her friend on the floor. Ugly sobs were choking her, her shoulders shook, and makeup ran down her friend's face, tears leaving terrible tracks on her cheeks.

"Positive…" KT choked, as she put the pregnancy test in the bin.

Joy helped her up and took her back to Anubis house.

"What's happened?!" Trudy said, alarmed at the state KT was in. The girl was still choking on sobs and fresh tears ran down her face at every second. All the kids came out to see what was going on and they all stared at KT.

"Shall I tell them?" Joy asked.

KT nodded. "I don't care any more…" she whispered, and then she continued to cry.

Joy looked at the others…Eddie and Patricia were the ones right at the front.

"KT's pregnant." Joy said.

There were several gasps and Eddie paled. Trudy ran forwards and put her arm around KT.

"Come on, darling. Into the living room." Trudy helped her sit down, with Joy on one side. "I'll get you some ice cream." She said, going into the kitchen.

Eddie and Patricia were lurking in the doorway.

"Get out." Joy snapped.

KT shook her head. "Let me handle this." She got up and walked over to Eddie and Patricia.

"So who's the unlucky guy?" Patricia asked.

"Shut it, Patricia." Eddie sighed.

KT slapped both Eddie and Patricia. "Leave me alone. Both of you!" she pushed them both out of the doors and closed them before sitting on the sofa with Joy. They both got given bowls of ice cream by Trudy.

"So…who's the man?" Trudy asked.

"It's…" Joy sighed and looked at KT.

KT ate another two spoonfuls of ice cream, before closing her eyes and letting more tears slip.

"It's Eddie." She said.

And outside, Patricia and Eddie looked at each other. One in horror and one in anger.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since KT had made her announcement, and two weeks since Patricia and Eddie broke up again. KT had been taking the whole ordeal pretty well, even though she cried occasionally. But with Joy by her side she knew that she could get through this. But for two whole weeks, Eddie hadn't spoken to her. She wanted to talk to him, but at the same time she was worried about what he might say.

At the start of the third week, on a Monday when KT went downstairs for school, she was surprised when Eddie cornered her.

"KT." He whispered, his eyes showing something that was desperate, pleading. "Please forgive me. I need you in my life, you have no idea…"

KT's eyes filled with tears, but as a few fell, Eddie wiped them away with his thumb. "I'm not mad at you, Eddie. I thought you were mad at me. I need you, too." She said, and they hugged tightly, and stayed like that for a long time.

"So…what are we going to do? I'll stick by you whatever choice we make, but we need to make one soon." Eddie said, stepping away from her.

"Well…I want to keep it." KT said. "I'm going to be 16 this year, before I have the baby, and…I'd feel awful giving it away."

"I want to keep it, too." Eddie told her, resting a hand on her stomach. "But you know what else I want to keep?"

"What's that?" KT asked, smiling a bit.

"You." Eddie said, and he leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. When they finally pulled away, they both grinned at each other.

"Does this mean we're together?" KT asked, leaning her forehead against Eddie's and smiling brightly.

"Yeah, it does." Eddie said.

"Good." KT whispered, kissing his lips again.

"Yeah." Eddie took her hand and they walked into the kitchen, their fingers interlocked.

Joy saw them first and she squealed happily, clapping her hands. Amber, Mara and Willow had the same reactions. The boys wolf-whistled and clapped, and Patricia smiled and clapped too.

Eddie and KT sat together, with Joy on KT's other side.

"Soooo what's going to happen with your baby?" Fabian asked, grinning from Eddie's other side.

"We're going to keep it." Eddie said, smiling at KT, who smiled back.

"That's awesome!" Joy exclaimed. "Can I be the godmother?"

KT giggled. "Of course!" she told her. "You were there for me all this time, after all."

"So…no more Sibuna stuff for now then?" Fabian whispered, when everyone except Alfie, Amber and Patricia had left.

"Of course there will be!" KT said indignantly. "I may be pregnant, but I'm not an invalid." She continued, giggling. Then she paused. "I kind of…I think we should let Joy get involved."

"What?!" Alfie said, but Amber slapped his arm.

"No, she has a point." Fabian said. "I mean, Joy helped us out before, and she may be a valuable member of the team."

"Agreed." Eddie said.

"Soooo…?" KT did her puppy eyes at the others.

"Go get her." Eddie said, laughing.

KT squealed, kissed Eddie on the cheek and ran off to get Joy. When they returned, both of them looked extremely happy.

"I finally get to be an official member of Sibuna?!" Joy asked excitedly, as soon as they were safely in Eddie and Fabian's room.

"Yeah." Fabian said, grinning.

"You don't have to do your initiation." KT said. "You've already proved your loyalty many times before."

"Perfect!" Joy said. "Okay, so what's the plan?"

"Well, right now, we're trying to figure out when the adults are going to wake up Frobisher." Alfie said.

Fabian explained the situation to Joy.

"Oh and by the way, Fabian…" KT pulled her key out of her pocket. "My grampa gave this to me and said I had to fight great evil…that's the only reason I have it."

Fabian blushed sheepishly. "Oh, um, right, okay, course." He said, flustering.

KT laughed and pocketed the key, and Eddie put his arm around her.

"I heard Denby's going back to her house later than usual today." Patricia said. "She's doing extra lessons for a couple students, so we could go over to her house and investigate."

"Not all of us." Eddie said. "It'd be too risky. Two of us will have to look out for Denby."

"I will." Patricia said.

"And me. We'll text you when there's trouble." Alfie said, and with that they went off.

Amber rolled her eyes. "Let's go, quickly." She said, and they headed over to the gatehouse.

They put in the code and went in to look around.

"Why is Miss Denby's bag still here?" Fabian asked.

"Don't worry, we know she's not here." Eddie said.

"Maybe she forgot it." KT said, walking over to it and looking through the bag. She pulled out the key with a sun on it. "Wow." She said, pulling out her own key to examine the two. She accidentally slotted them together. "Wait…guys look. The sun and the moon…that must mean…"

"An eclipse!" Fabian exclaimed. "They're going to wake Frobisher up on the eclipse, which is this month."

"Not really." Eddie said. "I mean, they don't even know about KT's key…not really, anyway, and they don't know that these keys slot together. So if we can just keep them from finding out about this eclipse, then they won't be able to wake up Frobisher!"

"Exactly!" KT exclaimed. "Eddie, you're brilliant." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey guys." Amber said, pointing at the wallpaper. "Don't you think that'd make a good design for a dress?"

They rolled their eyes, smirking at Amber. Typical.


	4. Chapter 4

_The flames were flickering, hissing, smoking. KT coughed, holding her rather rounded stomach. She ran forwards, only just missing the flames, and she wrapped her arms around the small cowering boy._

"_KT!" Eddie yelled, but there was no way he could get to her since the flames were blocking his path. Tears filled his eyes. "KT, you can get out of there! Please!"_

_KT's eyes were also tearing up. "Eddie, catch him!" she shouted, and she threw the boy straight above the flames. He screamed, but he made it across unscathed. He ran towards Joy, who threw her arms around him, sobbing and kissing him. _

"_KT!" she yelled. "Jump!"_

"_What?!" KT yelled back._

"_Over the banister!" Joy said. "Eddie will catch you!"_

"_I'm way too heavy to catch, Joy!" KT said._

"_Not to me!" Eddie said from below. "Please, KT, just jump!"_

_KT looked around her as the flames got slowly closer. Everyone was crowded at the bottom now, but she could only focus on Eddie._

_She slowly clambered onto the banister, looking up and closing her eyes. "He will catch me." She whispered, and she took a step forward and then she'd jumped. She could feel herself falling, bracing herself…_

_And then she was in someone's safe arms, holding her tight, crying and laughing all at once._

"_I told you." Eddie whispered. _

"_I know." KT breathed, as he set her down._

"_I'll always catch you, KT. Always." Then they ran out of the door with everyone, as the last of Anubis house got engulfed in flames…_

And then KT woke up, gasping, her eyes wide. That had been a very…detailed dream.

But it had felt…so real…

KT got up and pulled on her dressing gown. Joy, Mara and Patricia were fast asleep. She sneaked downstairs and was surprised to see Eddie right at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi." She whispered as she got to him, her eyes flickering up to the banister she'd jumped from in her dream. She then settled her eyes back onto Eddie, who looked pale. "You okay?"

"No…I just had a vision…" his eyes were wide. "Anubis was on fire, and you saved some little boy…think he was something to do with Joy…and then-"

"I jumped off the banister and you caught me, right?" KT said suddenly.

"Yeah." Eddie said, surprised. "How did you know?"

"I…I saw it too…" she said, frowning. "But…you're the Osirien, I thought you were the only one who could have visions…?"

"I don't know…are you okay, though?" Eddie asked, pulling her into a hug which she happily snuggled into.

KT shrugged. "I'm okay."

"Do you want to sleep in my room?" Eddie suggested.

"Yeah." KT said, and he led her to his room, where they cuddled in his bed. (don't worry, they didn't DO anything.)

"Eddie." KT whispered as she nuzzled against him tiredly.

"Mm?" he replied, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you." She said.

He was surprised, and then he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you too."

_**The next day…**_

Fabian woke up and was surprised to see KT and Eddie curled up together, clinging like they could never let go. He smiled, quickly got changed and then left.

He was about to go into the living room when he heard Viktor talking to someone in there. Fabian hid and listened. His eyes grew wide and he got out his phone, recording the conversation. When Viktor and Mr. Sweet were gone, he ran towards his room and opened the door to see KT sitting on the end of Eddie's bed, her legs crossed, watching him as he looked through Fabian's laptop.

"Oh hey, Fabian." Eddie said. "Hope you don't mind, I was seeing if I could get anything up about Frobisher on your laptop."

"Guys, never mind that. Listen!" Fabian pressed the play button on his phone.

"_KT Rush? Pregnant? With Eddie's baby?" Mr. Sweet sounded scandalized. _

"_Yes." Viktor responded. "And last night I heard them talking, and I think the amount of….closeness KT and Edison had must have transmitted some of Eddie's powers into KT, because they both had a vision last night, the same in every aspect."_

"_What are you suggesting, Viktor?" Mr. Sweet sighed._

"_We must take the baby as soon as it is born." Viktor said. _

"_What? But why?" Mr. Sweet asked. "Viktor, we can't do such a thing!"_

"_Oh yes we can, and we will." Viktor said. "We will get that baby, mark my words."_

KT's eyes were wide by this point, and Eddie's mouth had dropped open.

"No." KT growled suddenly, her hands balling into fists. "I won't let them take our baby."

"Neither will I." Eddie said. "Even if it means going against my dad. I don't care. That baby is ours, and nobody can take it away from us."

"We'll help protect you as best we can." Patricia said, once the situation was explained to her.

"Exactly!" Joy said. "They won't take away my godson…or goddaughter, whichever."

KT smiled slightly, but she was staring into space, biting her lip. Eddie took her hand and leaned over to whisper in her ear as the others turned to Fabian.

"I won't let them hurt you or the baby. I swear to you, KT." He said, and then he kissed her gently.


	5. Chapter 5

KT had a bump. Granted, it was a very small bump, but it was there nonetheless. She beamed as she examined it in the mirror.

"You're so lucky!" Mara said, smiling.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Patricia agreed.

Joy sighed as she stared enviously at KT's bump. "I want a baby too!"

KT laughed. "I still have to put up with the throwing up, you know. But it's worth it."

"Exactly!" Joy said, huffing. "It's so unfair." She said, but then she giggled. "Well, I'll have more than one baby one day! I'll have 100 of them." She joked, and they all giggled.

Eddie and Fabian sauntered in. Their eyes widened as they looked at KT.

"Woah." Fabian whispered.

"Is that…?" Eddie asked, his eyes wide.

"Mmhmm." Mara replied.

"Baby bump." KT informed him, her eyes shining.

Eddie slowly walked towards her, his eyes lighting up as he stared at the bump, then at KT. He gently placed his hands on her stomach, making KT giggle.

"Your hands are cold." She said.

"Sorry." Eddie said, grinning. "But…just…wow. That's our baby in there."

"Yeah it is." KT said, and she leaned over to kiss him before sitting on the bed with him and Joy. Mara smiled and then wandered off, saying she had a date with Jerome.

"So. Any luck with your dad?" Fabian asked Eddie, as soon as Alfie and Amber were there.

Eddie shrugged. "It's hard to tell. He said he knew about KT being pregnant and I just shrugged and said I wanted to go check on her. We'll probably talk about it more later."

The others nodded and KT curled her legs up underneath her, resting her head on Eddie's shoulder. "So what do we do now?" she asked.

"We just…lay low, I suppose." Eddie shrugged. "Keep doing the Sibuna stuff and…try not to think about them." He kissed her forehead and put an arm around her.

"It's also really unfair that you two have such a cute relationship." Joy said, sighing enviously. "I want a boyfriend too!"

"Hey, you're not the only one." Patricia said indignantly. Out the corner of her eye, she looked at Fabian, but then looked away just as he began to stare at her.

KT and Eddie exchanged looks and grinned evilly.

"Uhm, Patricia…can I talk to you?" Fabian asked, blushing slightly.

"Sure…" Patricia said, and they walked out.

There was a pause. Then,

"Would it be so wrong to listen to them?" KT asked.

"Nah." Eddie, Alfie, Amber and Joy said, and they all ran to the door to eavesdrop.

"And, uh, I've really liked you for a while now, so I was wondering if maybe you'd like to…be my girlfriend…" Fabian was saying. "I mean, it's cool if you don't, I j-"

There was silence. KT opened the door and cheered when she saw Patricia and Fabian kissing.

"Finally!" everyone exclaimed, hugging the pair.

Later, when the excitement had died down, Amber dropped a bombshell.

"I'm leaving for fashion school." She said.

Everyone gasped.

"What?!" Willow, KT and Mara said together.

Alfie looked distraught, but he smiled. "It's what you really want, so…go." He said, hugging her.

Everyone else hugged her as well.

"We love you, Amber." KT said, grinning.

"I love you all too. KT, send me pics of your baby when it's born…just keep in touch in general, okay?" she said, beaming.

"I will." KT promised.

"We all will." Fabian promised, smiling at her.


End file.
